Grelliam one shot Lovetual Tension
by UndertakerCrevan
Summary: GrellXWilliam, I hope you like it . Please request any other one shots and the ship to go with it :3 Thank you !


Lovetual Tension

WilliamXGrell Oneshot 

The young, red-headed reaper squirmed uncomfortably under William's hard stare.

"I-I'm sorry, W-Will I-" He started, but was cut off with the back of William's hand.

"My name is William, how many times must I remind you, Mr. Sutcliffe!" The work-a-holic roared, feeling a slight pang of guilt after noticing the noticeable red mark on his coworker's cheek. Fidgeting, Grell stared down in shame.

"The board is going to be all over this! How could you kill those prostitutes! Especially along side a human, a human of all things!" He carried on, slamming his hands on his desk.

"On top of that, you also killed the human that worked with you mercilessly,"

"I.. I said sorry... William," The red-head murmured, subconsciously messing with a lock of his scarlet hair. William groaned, sitting back down in his office chair and strumming his fingers on the arm of it.

"I suppose it's alright, I'll take the heat for it," He replied, in a now seemingly more composed mood. Grell's eyes lit up and his heart began to beat ever-faster.

"T-Thank you, thank you so much, Will!" He cried, leaping over the desk that was wedged between them and held William tightly. Gently, William awkwardly pushed Grell away and stood to show him the door. Grell's heart sank in disappointment, but recovered to his feet and walked through the door slowly, slower than William had ever seen Grell move. Grell hoped William got the hint and stopped him, but as he stepped over the thresh hold, he knew it wouldn't be happening.

Sadness washed over the young reaper as he walked through the long corridors of the Dispatch Association. He stepped into his office, closing the door behind him and fell lazily onto his worn out, scarlet-red couch.

"I have to gets over this, quickly," He murmured to himself, feeling tear after tear slide down his palid cheeks until he fell asleep.

The next morning, Grell awoke with a jet black coat lain over his slim frame, and William T. Spears sat in the arm chair facing Grell's couch.

"William?" He questioned, sitting up and handing back his coat.

"You fell asleep on your couch, I visited for..." William began, but staring into Grell's eyes, he decided against telling him.

"Nevermind. But please, work starts soon, you must be cleaned and re-dressed. I'll do it for you," Wiliam stated, standing and looming over the scarlet figure.

"WHAT?!" Grell cried.

Grell sat in the bath tub, blushing fiercly. Of all the times he'd fantasized about this, not once did he interpret that he'd be this embarrassed knowing that William was seeing him naked. William was attentive, gently scrubbing Grell's back, arms, legs, however effectively avoiding his crotch and rear.

"I'll leave you to get out and dry," William said coldly, walking out and leaving Grell an absolute mess in his own bathtub.

"What is this all about?" Grell pondered. William had never acted this affectionate before, what has changed? He went over and over this in his mind, but couldn't seem to find an answer; so in defeat, he stepped out of the bath tub and wrapped a fluffy, blood-red towel around him.

Walking out, the red head noticed William sat on the couch where he had previously been sleeping.

"Will?" Grell called, holding his towel together so it didn't fall to the floor and exposed himself to his one and only love.

Blushing, William's eyes swept over Grell's figure, his body noticeably trembling. Worried, Grell approached William, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"William? You're shaking... are you alright?" He asked in a worrisome tone. When William didn't answer, Grell began to panic and walked around the couch to face him.

"Will!" Grell cried, kneeling down before him.

"W-"

But, before Grell could finish uttering William's name, he felt lips being pressed against his. Grell stared wide-eyed as Will continued to kiss him, being in too much shock to respond right away. As soon as Grell began to respond, however, William froze, pulling his lips away from Grell's.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sutcliffe, I don't know what came over me," He said coldly, standing and grabbing his coat from the arm chair, shrugging it on and walking for the door.

"Wait! Will!" Grell exclaimed, running and somehow losing his towel along the way. He slammed the door shut just as Will was opening it, and gripped his collar, staring deep into his bright green, shinigami eyes.

"I've kept this hidden for a long time.. but..!" He began, the blush returning to his cheeks.

"But what, Mr. Sutcliffe?" William asked gently, his usually hard eyes softening some.

"I.. I love you, Will," The red-headed reaper murmured, shutting his eyes tightly, waiting for the cruel bellowing of Will's laughs.

Instead, though, he felt welcoming lips press against his temple, his cheek, his lips, his neck, and his collar bone.

"W-Will?" Grell questioned, his eyes snapping open the instant he felt wet lips touch his palid flesh.

"I love you too, Mr. Sutcliffe,"

That morning, Grell and William spent it in the throws of their undying passion, calling eachother's names out, and also managing to get assigned overtime, too.

A/N:

Welp. My first OneShot, I have no idea if it was too long or too short, but I tried.

INSTAGRAM: undertaker crevan - FOLLOW THAT SHIT!~


End file.
